Under a Gundam Moon
by Ojosama
Summary: The Gboys *are* Sailor Senshi. Beware Shinineko


Under a Gundam Moon  
  
*******Disclaimer*******  
I don't own anything but the kitties. Rakki, ne? Oi.  
**********************  
  
  
Chapter 1: Morning, Sunshine!  
  
"Duo. Wake up."  
Duo Maxwell moaned sleepily and pulled the blanket over his head. The white cat perched on his stomach, poked him with a paw.  
"Go 'way." he grumbled. He swatted at the cat and muttered an incoherant string of curses.  
"I can have you turned in for pet abuse you know."  
Duo lowered the blanket and glared groggily at the furry pest. "Just leave me alone. I want to sleep is all."  
"Can't do that," the cat said. "You have to meet the others at the temple in a few short minutes."  
Duo's eyes widened at the cat.   
"Ah. I see I've put the fear of Yuy into you. Good."  
Duo took this moment to lunge from the bed in full fledged fear. Compleate with high pitched shreik and the flinging of the cat. "Talking Cat! Talking CAT!"  
The cat pulled herself up from the floor. "Of course I talk, Moron! What planet are you on today?!"  
"Earth," Duo said straightening up. "And I'm not a moron!"   
"Could've fooled me. Now get dressed." The cat padded angrily from the room grumbling the whole way. "All that brat ever does is throw me around. No respect at all. I wake him up so Heero won't rip his head off and do i even get a 'thank you Shinimegami'? Noooo!"  
"Shinime...?" Duo frowned. "Goddess of death? weird..." He shrugged and started for the closet. "Taking orders from a cat. Whats wrong with me?" He opened the closet and nearly fainted. So many colours! Too many colours! This was in no way his closet. He pulled at a strand of his waist length chesnut hair and considered his possibilities. He finally managed to find a pair of black jeans in the back. Unfortunatly they had bright orange tiger print on them. Not that Duo really cared. He found a white shirt and a black t-shirt to go over it and rolled up the sleeves a bit. Much better. He grabbed a rubberband and pulled his hair back into his trademark braid.   
Almost perfect.  
"Nice fashion statement." Shini said drily. Duo doubted she realy ment it. "Didn't you wear those pants for Halloween?"   
Duo ignored her and went downstairs. Since when had there been a downstairs?  
He stepped into the kitchen and froze. A man sat at the table sipping coffee. Same bad hair, same dark glasses, same ugly face. Howard...in a suit.  
"H-howard?" Duo stammered in shock.  
Howard looked up. And down and up again. "Didn't you wear those for Halloween?" Duo just blinked and spooned massive amounts of creamer and sugar into his coffee. Howard looked at his watch. "Don't forget you have to be at the studio at 3 PM. I'm your manager, not your mother and I dont need to come looking for you. They want you for a new set of ads. Be there. I gotta run." And Howard was gone before any one could move.   
Duo stared after him in shock and took a sip of the coffee. "Yuck. This needs more creamer. Or sugar. Or something." Duo said to no one in particular and began adding creamer, sugar, and something. "And what did he mean studio? And who are they? And why do they want me there? And who was that man and what did he do with my Howard? And since when is he my Howard? And why am I drinking coffee anyway?" Duo made a face and poured the once-coffee-now-syrup down the sink. "hmm...we're gonna need some Drain-o. That cant be good for the pipes."  
If you asked Duo what happened next, he probably couldn't tell you. All he knows is suddenly the aptly named Furrball of Death was clinging to the front of his shirt. "You are a TV star! A super hero! And dead meat if you do not leave now!"  
Duo frowned and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held her at arms length. "You don't have to get hostile. Tv star, eh?"  
  
Chapter 2: Somebody Smack Him  
  
Shinimegami was worried about Duo. He was acting stranger than usual. Now he was sprawled on the floor chewing on the end of his long braid reading comic books he swore he didn't know Heero had, but Shini had seen him read many times. She sighed. She was going to need help.  
Triton Bloom moved the chess peice and sat back. "Checkmate."   
Chang Wufei blinked and studied the board as if to see his mistake, not that he really thought he could beat Titon.   
Quatre Raberba Winner charged into the room and collapsed beside Duo in a breathless heap. "Gomen...~pant~...Rashid....didn't..~pant gasp~...get me...up..."  
Rashid, a black cat almost as out of breath as Quatre sat down on the floor near Heero. "I didn't realize that was my job too! You have a clock you know."  
But Quatre wasn't paying attention. He had noticed the comic book Duo had and was reading it over his shoulder.  
Rashid sighed deeply. When would Quatre take this seriously?  
Heero frowned and stiffened. Something wasn't right.  
Rashid noticed the change in Heero. "You feel something?"  
Heero nodded.  
"The Negaoz?" Wufei sat up intrested.  
"I think so," Heero said.  
"The who?" Duo asked but they ignored him.  
"Are they close?" Triton leaned forward.   
"In town. Something's wrong." Herro stood up. Wufei and Triton followed.   
"Let's check it out," Wufei said. And they were out the door.  
Quatre sighed and stood up. "Alright. I'm coming. C'mon, Duo."   
Duo frowned. He really didn't know what was going on, but he was not going to be left out! He jumped up and they followed the others.  
Something was going down in Tokyo town. And it was ugly!  
The youma laughed an annoying laugh and hurled a disco ball at the nearest fleeing citizen.  
"What's that? You want to see me boogie woogie oogie till the break of dawn?"  
Quatre made a disgusted face. "What sick mind comes up with this stuff?"   
Rashid jumped in front of the five boys. "There's no time to waste!"  
"Right," all but Duo agreed. Duo was thuroughly confused.  
The four boys held up a hand.   
"Sandrock Gundam Power!" Quatre yelled out.  
"Heavy Arms Gundam Power!" Triton.  
"Wing Gundam Power!" Heero.  
"Shenlong Gundam Power!" Wufei.  
"Make-up!" they yelled in unison.  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Make-up?" His eyes widened as the four charged off in Gundam/Sailor outfits towards the Disco dancing youma.  
"Duo!" Shini yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"Wondering what the hell's going on!" He yelled back. "What am I suppossed to do?"  
"Transform!" Rashid and Shini snapped.  
"Transform? What the-?"  
Shini growled angrily. She had had enough! "You are a sailor gundam! Sailor Deathscythe! NOW TRANSFORM!"  
Duo picked her up and glared at her. "I am NOT a Sailor Gundam! I do NOT transfrom! I am the pilot of the Gundam mobile suit Deathscythe Hell Custom! I have absolutly NO FRIGGIN IDEA WHATS GOING ON! And I do NOT just yell out Deathscythe Gundam Power! Make-up! Holy-!"  
Shini smirked an I told you so smile as Duo just gaped at the black Sailor Gundam outfit. "What the-?!" He lowered the scythe he found himself suddenly holding at the cats. "What just happened?"  
"I told you," Shini said. "Is your brain fried?"  
"Duo Maxwell!"  
Duo spun around. "Who in the-"  
The tuxedoed girl cut him off. "I am Masquerade Peacecraft."  
"Relena?!" he wispered.  
She either didn't hear him or ignored him. "You do not belong here, but you are here, and no matter where you are those boys are still your friends." Duo turned to watch them getting beat. "They need your help, Duo."  
"B-but how?! I don't know what to do! I pilot a mobile suit! Not this!"  
Masquerade smiled behind the pink sunglasses. "You'll get the hang of it. Just yell Grim Reaper Strike. It's your attack. Good luck, Sailor Deathscythe."  
"My attack?" Duo looked back to the place she had been standing, but she was gone. He turned back to the fight. Wufei held out his hands. "Nataku Smash!"  
"Ah. Attacks. I see."   
"Make sure they are out of the way though!" Shini warned. Duo nodded and ran forward.  
  
Chapter 3: Boogie Woogie Oogie  
  
"All right, ya Boogie Bum!" He called out. Had to get the others out of the way. "This disco's ready to close. Mind if I have this last dance?"  
The youma looked him up and down and made a face. "You think you can beat me?" He asked throwing Quatre to the ground. Quatre hit hard and groaned.  
"I know I can beat you," Duo said. He hoped he sounded more convinced than he felt.   
The youma laughed. No way it would lose to this little punk! "Disco Ball Shower!" A hailstorm of mini mirrored balls showered at Duo.   
"Holy-!" Duo lunged and dodged them but a few sliced him. No one told him this thing attacked back! "That's it! This dance is over!" Duo lunged forward scythe held high.  
"No!" Quatre jumped up. What was he thinking?  
The youma laughed. Stupid mortal. "Disco Inferno!"   
Duo howled as the attack hit him. He dropped to his knees and doubled over in pain. Heero appeared beside Duo. "What were you thinking?!"  
"That I have no idea what I'm doing, but Shinigami is not ready to die yet! Get the others out. This one's mine."Duo pulled himself up slowly, pain shot through him. But he felt like he had to do this. He held the scythe at arms length and grinned. "I'll take this tango to Hell! Hell's Inferno!"  
Shini blinked as the attack engulfed and destroyed the youma. when did he get a new attack? And if he wasn't one of them...how did he know it would work?  
Duo nodded as the youma faded to a pile of dust. Not too shabby.   
Duo smiled and collapsed.  
  
Chapter 4: Holy Dance Party, Duo!  
  
Duo moaned loudly and put a hand to his head.   
"You okay?" a female voice asked.  
"Why do you always ask that after something painful?" he wondered out loud and opened his eyes.   
"I have no idea really," Hirde said.  
"Hirde!" Duo sat straight up. Very painful. He dropped back with a wince. "What are you doing here? And where am I?"  
"Your home," Quatre answered for her. "You took a nasty hit at the last battle."  
"Maxwell's awake? Good! He can come too!" Wufei stepped into the room angrily.   
Hirde shook her head. "Duo is not going any where! He's still hurt too bad."  
"Go where?"  
"He's the only one who would enjoy it anyway." Heero stood in the doorway in his trademark tank top and a pair of jeans. "Why are we doing this again?"  
Trowa shrugged. "The girls wanted to and some how they got us to agree."  
Heero nodded slowly.   
"Go where?" Duo repeated.  
"A dance club!" Relena and Cathrine suddenly materialized in the doorway.   
Duo moaned again no way he was going any where that had dancing now! If ever!  
"Let's go or we'll be late!" Relena pulled on Heero's arm.  
"You can go Hirde," Duo told her. "I'll be fine."  
"You sure?" Duo nodded. "Thanks, Duo." Hirde grinned and ran out after the others.  
Duo stood up and watched them leave. What a weird dream...  
Duo looked around and smiled.   
"Deathscythe Gundam Power! Make-up!" 


End file.
